What I Feel Is Mine
by McJennJen
Summary: Blaine wants to try something new in the bedroom. Warning for spanking.


"We should try something new." Blaine was on top of his boyfriend, half naked as per usual when they first saw each other on the weekends. Sometimes it was hard to believe they managed to get through a week at a time without seeing on another. They practically devoured one another once Friday even came and Blaine went to the NYU dorm room.

"New?' David leaned back slightly, looking into brown eyes as his eyebrows furrowed, worried about what his boyfriend had planned. "What do you want to do that's new?" he kept his hold on the dark haired boys hips, licking his lips.

In the back of his mind he was curing because he really just wanted to make out with his boyfriend. It'd been a long week. Dave was at NYU studying politics and also played Ice Hockey and was a part of a fraternity. Midterms were fast approaching and rush had ended only a few weeks before leaving the junior to help mentor a new group of brothers, not to mention Hockey Season was in full gear and practices were even more intense after the pervious seasons outstanding ending.

"Well." Blaine leaned into the larger man, biting his lower lip still with a grin. It caused Dave to lean forward, silently begging for more as the small man climbed from his lap. "You're always surrounded by all the fabulous looking men, I wanted to change it up a bit." His sparkling smile never wavered as he walked around the edge of the room, Dave's eyes glued to him.

He finally stopped at the old desk in the corner of his room. His nimble fingers moved over papers and books to finally land on a piece of wood Dave kept leaning against the wall, still needing to be hung, up but had been used as a threat a few times during rush. The Greek letters for Pi Kappa Alpha were engraved on one said whiel the other was smooth. "I thought maybe you could show me how this works." His big smile turned mischievous as he sauntered back to his lover.

Dave's eyes moved back and forth between the brown eyes he loved and the paddle in the other mans hand. His eyebrows furrowed, unsure of exactly who the singer was implying. Because there was no fucking way Blaine was going to be hitting Dave with that thing. He'd felt it before during his own rush and he'd be content if he never had to feel it again.

Blaine pushed apart his boyfriends legs with his knee, kissing though a grin he couldn't suppress. "Spank me," he mumbled into the others lips, biting down on Dave's lip again. Blaine shimmied out of his tight pants; mouth still attached to the jocks. Once he was in nothing but his underwear, he detached himself from his boyfriend and untangled the arms that had managed to work their way into his shirt.

The dark haired boy crawled onto the bed, pulling off his shirt so he was only in his boxer-briefs. Finally in a near-naked state he got onto all fours and looked over his shoulder at the burly hockey player he'd fallen in love with. "Do it." His eyes we're near pleading and Dave got up and looked at Blaine.

Dave took the paddle into his hand and ran the smooth cool surface over his skin. He crawled onto the bed, kneeling to the side of the small man on his bed. "You sure?" he asked, genuinely concerned about the situation at hand and what could come of it.

"Please?"

With that pouting whine, Dave leaned forward some, letting the cool wood settled against Blaine ass, when he could hear Blaine letting out a slow breath Dave pulled back and let the wood meet the other mans ass in on quick jolt. He watched for a second, gauging the reaction from Blaine. A low groan emitted from the dark haired man at the same time he leaned back slightly into the wooden object. He hit him again, slightly harder and again even harder. Each time Blaine groaned and squirmed until finally she shot up form all fours and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss.

Dave's hands automatically went about their normal paths, one hand venturing to messy the man's hair and the other to explore bare skin. Blaine had other intentions though, and grabbed the bigger hands roaming behind him and moved them to his reddening and hot behind. "Keep going," he breathed into Dave's mouth.

He complied, pulling the tight cotton boxers below his firm cheeks and circled them with his palms. He reached back and his hand returned quickly, feeling the sting and tingle as his rough hand met the soft skin. Blaine's head rolled back a few obscene words escaping his mouth as he rolled back into Dave's hand. "Do it again." There was a smile in his voice but it was still rough and full of lust.

He did. He hesitated between each slap but was encouraged with each groan that he couldn't just hear, but could feel. He paused, kissing down the slightly scruff neck and bit down on the other boys shoulder, taking the skin between his teeth and sucking while he rubbed the hit cheek. Another string of mumbles erupted from Blaine's mouth. "Fuck, babe." He whispered, looking down as Dave moved lower, laving a trail of teeth marks and bruises down his chest. Dave stopped his sooth action on the others behind and slapped him again, harder still.

Blaine couldn't help himself and lunged forwards, pinning his lover against the bed. "Okay." he grinned and kissed Dave again, sucking on his boyfriends upper lip. "I've had enough new stuff. Lets get back to our old stuff." He finished before busying himself with getting Dave as naked as he was.


End file.
